


Dirty Jam

by xiguazi



Category: QCYN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiguazi/pseuds/xiguazi





	Dirty Jam

Dirty Jam  
施展乘黑摸上胡春杨的床的时候，胡春杨正带着耳机侧躺在床上，眼睛微闭，嘴巴微张喘息着，脸颊抹上异样的红晕。被子早已被胡春杨踢到了一边，让他的身下光景一览无余。内裤褪在了脚踝处，修长的双腿难耐地互相摩擦着，而此时他的手指正在积极地进出他身后的小穴。  
“嗯~”胡春杨抑制不住地小声呻吟着，甜腻的声音刺激着施展的大脑神经。  
床上的人在自慰甚至都没有注意到自己的到来。这个认知让施展瞬间黑了脸，他直接捏过胡春杨的脸，二话不说咬了上去，将胡春杨未来得及呼出的惊叫声全数堵回了嘴里。  
施展咬着胡春杨的下唇，又使劲捏了捏胡春杨的脸颊，迫使对方打开牙关让自己的舌头乘胜追击，任意妄为。  
“唔……”胡春杨被吻的七荤八素，施展的舌头在他的嘴里不着边际地胡乱进攻着，匆匆舔过上颚又卷住舌头吮吸，又突然松开去舔舐自己的贝齿。  
胡春杨本就处于敏感的身子因为突然的刺激止不住的颤抖着，他将手指从后穴抽出，抬手推阻着施展，试图让对方给自己喘口气的机会。  
显然施展不领情，直接一路顺着胡春杨的背脊抚摸到他湿润的后穴，毫不费力的伸进了一根手指。  
“嗯唔！”胡春杨猛地挣扎起来，插在手机上的耳机线随着胡春挥动的手臂被拔出，一个低沉的男声夹杂着粗重的喘息声从手机话筒里传了出来。  
“杨杨，感受到我在你体内进出了吗？”  
施展一下子就听出来那是邓超元的声音，他也猛地意识到胡春杨不仅仅是在自慰。  
胡春杨和邓超元在进行phone sex，而自己似乎打扰了他们的好事。

 

 

胡春杨拒绝了李汶翰他们一起聚餐的请求，自己先回了酒店休息，一到房间就直接倒在了床上，出道后的繁重行程让他有点喘不过气，没一会，便进入了梦乡。  
突然，手机的震动声打断了胡春杨短暂的休息，他拿过手机一看，是邓超元。胡春杨下意识的按了接通键，虽然他也不知道正在和李汶翰他们聚餐的邓超元为什么突然给自己打了电话。  
“喂？”  
“杨杨。”  
胡春杨一愣，邓超元很少会在清醒的时候喊自己杨杨，平时都是叫胡春杨，只有在他们做的时候，才会叫自己杨杨。  
是的，他会和邓超元，自己的同性队友做爱。这其实并不是件难以启齿的事情，他也会和施展做爱，并且邓超元和施展也知道这件事情。胡春杨认为这只是队友之间的互相帮助罢了，正直血气方刚的年纪，职业的特殊性也不允许他们找女朋友，偶尔打闹时的擦枪走火在所难免，一开始只是笑着互相抚慰，后来也不知道是谁先踏出了那一步，冲破了最后的道德底线，等到意识到的时候，已经形成了现在的局面。  
不过是互相所需，胡春杨倒也不是在意，更何况邓超元和施展也不在意，他们似乎还约定了些什么，不过这都不重要，自己舒服就行了。  
“我想你了。”  
和平时不一样，邓超元的声音似乎更低沉了，这让胡春杨从背脊处泛起了一丝酥麻，他意识到，邓超元应该是喝醉了，应付喝醉的人就需要顺着他的话说。  
“嗯，我也想你了。”  
“我可以亲你吗？”  
胡春杨一时不知道该怎么回答，但是邓超元没有给足他犯难的时间，继续开口道，“杨杨，感受到了吗？我在吻你的耳朵，就像平时那样，我含住了它。”  
“现在我在用我的舌头描绘它的形状，哈，它被我亲红了。”  
“杨杨，你真可爱。”  
胡春杨觉得邓超元现在就像个疯子，而自己更像个被疯子劫持的人质，被这个疯子的语言控制着自己的所有神经和感官，贴近手机话筒的那侧耳朵又红又烫，更让胡春杨奔溃的是，他真的感觉邓超元在舔舐自己的耳朵。  
自己也是个疯子罢了。  
“杨杨，你在听吗？”邓超元在那边确认道。  
“我在。”胡春杨被自己沙哑的声音吓到。  
“乖孩子，我现在在亲吻你的脖子，放心，我不会留下痕迹的，我亲的很轻，你是不是很痒？不要躲我，一会会让你舒服的。”邓超元的声音像那海妖的歌声，诱惑着胡春杨这个掌舵人弃船跳海，与他在欲望的海洋中共舞。  
“现在，脱下你的裤子，连内裤一起。”  
胡春杨像是被邓超元施了咒语，只会毫无反抗的听从这个人的命令，他颤抖着放下手机，从枕头边拿过耳机，戴上耳机，这不仅会让他更方便的动作，同时也会让他更能感受到邓超元，现在他连邓超元的喘息声都能听得一清二楚，就像在自己的耳边一样。  
胡春杨颤抖着双手轻轻褪去自己的牛仔裤和内裤，可他现在浑身瘫软，只是敷衍地褪在了脚边就迫不及待地握住那早已被邓超元撩拨得起来了的欲望。  
“嗯~”握住的一瞬间，胡春杨发出了餍足的呻吟。  
电话那头的邓超元有点兴奋，“杨杨，你感受到我握住它了是吗？”  
同样处在兴奋状态的胡春杨，微闭着眼睛，想象那是邓超元的手，想象邓超元像平时那样抚慰他滚烫的欲望。  
“嗯啊…嗯…哈”  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒，舒服，嗯。”  
“嗯…我也被你，被你握在手心里，啊，你感受到他的热度了吗？”  
像是真的在帮邓超元撸动欲望一般，胡春杨想象着自己正握着的不是自己的性器而是是对方的性器，似乎更加兴奋了，自己的欲望又肿胀了几分，像是随时都要喷薄而出。  
“感受到了，啊……好烫…嗯…”  
“啊哈，我加快速度了杨杨，你，啊，你也快点，我们，嗯啊，我们一起。”  
对方仿佛真的在贴着自己的耳朵喘息和呻吟一般，胡春杨光是这么想，浑身就因为兴奋而不住地痉挛着，快要到达顶峰的快感让他不管不顾地放声尖叫，“啊，啊，快，快到了！啊！”  
精液射满了胡春杨的手心，顺着指缝流到了床单上。  
胡春杨激烈的喘息着，邓超元随着胡春杨的尖叫声也似乎攀上了欲望的巅峰，他低低地吼叫了一声，射了出来。  
此时此刻，两人的耳边都是对方粗重的喘息声。  
平静了一会，邓超元先开了口，“我们杨杨，射了我满手啊，明明经常做，怎么还是这么多呢？是不是施展他没有照顾好你啊。”  
突然听到施展的名字，胡春杨浑身一震，邓超元这么说，让他有一种背着男朋友和别人偷情的感觉，这么想着，刚刚平息的欲望又渐渐抬起了头。  
邓超元没有给胡春杨平复的时间，立刻下达了下一个命令。  
“杨杨，把衣服掀起来，我要抚摸你。”  
胡春杨听话的照做着，他掀起自己的衣服，抚摸着自己的乳头，哼唧着。  
“我在抚摸你，感受到了嘛，你胸前的两点一定也硬了吧，是被我舔硬的吗？”  
似乎不够，胡春杨将手指伸进自己的嘴里胡乱搅动着，沾湿了口水又抽出来继续抚摸胸前的凸起，这才让他感觉是邓超元在舔舐。  
“嗯啊，好，好舒服。”  
“舒服吗，我也很舒服杨杨，你真甜。现在我要亲你了，我含住了你的舌头，我在咬它。”  
胡春杨再次将手指伸进嘴里，模仿着每次邓超元的亲吻，夹住舌头，又用牙关轻轻咬着自己的手指，口水顺着嘴角流向了下巴，每次抽出手指都带着色情的银线。  
“唔~”胡春杨小声的呜咽着。  
“不要停，我还在继续吻你，现在，我在抚摸你的屁股，我顺着股缝将手指轻轻插进了你的小穴，它迫不及待地含住了我，哈，我感受到了肠壁的跳动和温暖。”  
胡春杨听话的照做，手指真的像邓超元所说，一插进去就被小穴温暖的包裹住，迫不及待地吞了进去。  
“嗯~”胡春杨忍不住自己小小地抽动了起来，可是不够，他忘情地停止了手指在自己的嘴里搅动翻转，全神贯注地讨好自己的后穴，可是怎么都不够。  
也就是在这时，意外的客人突然来访。

 

施展松开胡春杨，拿起一边的手机，对着那头的人说：“邓超元，你违规了。”  
电话那头突然陷入了沉默，随后邓超元发出一声轻笑，“我可没有违规，我并没有碰他。”  
邓超元和施展有个君子协议，谁都不可以连续两次和胡春杨做爱。如果施展没记错的话，上一次是邓超元，胡春杨第二天带着满脖子的草莓来录音，招摇的样子把李汶翰气得半死。这也是今晚施展迫不及待离开他们的聚会，赶回酒店的原因。  
他每时每刻不在想着该如何惩罚胡春杨，该如何让他舒服得欲仙欲死叫不出声。  
可谁知道邓超元玩phone sex这一出，不过他也没说错，他其实并没有违规，他并没有和胡春杨做。  
可就算这样，施展还是很生气，他突然起了一个坏念头，他朝电话那头的邓超元挑衅道：“那好吧，如果你不介意的话，那就不要挂电话，好好听我是怎么操他的。”  
胡春杨此时此刻已经被欲望冲昏了头脑，不管是邓超元还是施展，谁都好，他只想被填满，然后狠狠地操弄，让自己舒服的昏死过去都行。  
施展也确实那么做了。  
胡春杨已经做好了扩张，小穴现在一张一合的像是在邀请，施展拉下拉链，连裤子都来不及脱，直接扶住欲望插进了胡春杨的后穴，温暖的肉壁瞬间包裹住他的性器，施展甚至能感受到肠壁因为主人的兴奋而在颤抖着。  
“嗯啊！”胡春杨的嗓子本来经过演唱会就已经有点沙哑，又经过刚才的调教，现在发出的尖叫声更是哑到不行。  
可就算这样，也刺激得施展兴奋起来，他将手机特地放到他和胡春杨结合的地方，又拍了胡春杨的屁股一下，发出啪的一声。  
胡春杨又尖叫了一声，连欲望也跟着兴奋了起来。  
施展开始大力的进攻，每一下都狠狠地全根没入，又轻轻的抽出，再狠狠的进入。  
交合处因为撞击而发出啪啪啪的声音，通过电话直击邓超元的耳膜，邓超元的欲望被刺激地肿胀得难受。  
他甚至能看到施展和胡春杨在自己眼前做。  
“啊…啊…嗯…哈啊…”胡春杨觉得施展比平时要粗暴很多，毫不留情又毫无章法地撞击着自己体内的每一处，偶尔摩过那一点又快速离开，弄得自己十分难受。  
胡春杨向后伸手拽住施展的手，与其十指紧扣，“嗯…我，啊，我要，快，啊，快点。”  
施展知道胡春杨是在向自己撒娇，也是在求饶，突然心情大好，他扣住胡春杨的腰，将他翻了个身，自己则坐在床上，将胡春杨抱起坐在了自己身上，自己从下而上的顶弄他。  
胡春杨抱住施展的脖子，在他耳边嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，施展的性器达到了更深的地方，可胡春杨还是觉得不够，离欲望巅峰还差一点，他难耐地自己开始迎合着施展扭动腰肢。  
这让施展非常欣喜，他得意的炫耀着：“胡春杨，你饥渴到自己动了吗？看来前几天某人没有把你喂饱啊。”  
胡春杨突然觉得这两人幼稚的可笑，但很快快感再次袭了上来，让他无心分神。  
施展将胡春杨放倒在床上，双手扣住对方的手，猛地开始猛烈的进攻，每一下都狠狠地操过胡春杨体内的敏感点。  
灭顶的快感突然如海浪般一浪接一浪地袭来，胡春杨无力招架，像是海面的浮萍，任其被欲望的海洋全数吞没。  
“啊！啊…啊…”胡春杨哑着嗓子尖叫着，施展越来越兴奋，越来越快，终于，两人双双射在了对方身上，房间里弥漫着淫靡的味道。  
电话那头，邓超元也在自己的手里释放出来，虽然很不爽，但是这让他有另外一种快感。  
施展抱着胡春杨喘息着，电话已经不知道被他们扔到了哪里，但这些都不重要。  
“胡春杨，是和我做比较舒服还是和邓超元做更爽？”就在胡春杨在浴室被施展伺候得快要睡着的时候，听到对方来了这么一句。  
胡春杨翻了个白眼，这两人，没有最幼稚，只有更幼稚。  
后果就是，胡春杨被按在了酒店浴室玻璃门上又来了一次。  
而当晚，李汶翰一行人也喝到忘了去上厕所的邓超元直到饭局结束都没有回来这件事。  
——END


End file.
